She's mine
by RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: It's the middle of winter and Connie finds herself alone in the dark. When tragedy strikes, will Connie be able to survive in the clutches of her captor? Will Rita be able to find her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark wintry night, and the sound of high heels clicked down the pavement. Connie pulled her coat around her more tightly, cursing slightly. She should have accepted that lift from Rita. Damn her stupid pride!

She'd already broken her number one rule and gone to the bar with Rita after work. It had been a wonderful evening admittedly, but she panicked when the blonde had offered her a lift home.

It was too cold and too dark to be working home, and the Jimmy Choos she was wearing certainly weren't helping. The brunette felt uneasy. For the last four streets, she could feel a pair of eyes burning into the back of her neck. Connie increased her pace, panic beginning to rise in her chest. In her haste, she took one wrong turn, and then another. Soon, she find herself in a dark alleyway, completely lost. She pulled her bag further up her shoulder, breath coming in small gasps.

She turned round as loud footsteps sounded behind her.

"Hey there gorgeous! Whats a pretty young thing like you doing in a place like this?" A tall hooded figure stood in front of the ED consultant, a can of beer gripped in one hand. He leered towards. She flinched, scared senseless and trying not to show it.

"How about me go back to my pad princess?"

"N-no. Im just passing through. I'll just be on my way."

"What? Not even a kiss?"

Connie made to move past her, but he blocked her path.

"Come on sweet cheeks! It'll be a laugh!"

"Please let me past." she hated the way her voice shook.

"Not a chance." He moved towards, aiming to plant a kiss on her lips. However, as he reached her lips he gave out a short cry and crumpled to the ground. Connie stood bewildered, staring at the still body on the dirty ally floor.

"Hey are you okay?" a gruff voice asked.

"Y-yeah. Thank you." Connie breathed out heavily.

"What're you doing back here at this time of night anyway?"

"I took a wrong turning, hed been following me for a while."

"Oh, how about I walk you back to somewhere with street lamps?"

"Okay, that'd be lovely."

"So, what are you doing out at this time of night?"

"Believe it or not, I was on a date."

"Oh really? Was he cute?"

"She, and yes, very cute."

The figure next to her seemed to stiffen slightly. Connie looked harder at the man. There was something off about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. He seemed almost... familiar.

"Have we met?" She asked frowning a little.

"Well you work in the ED don't you? You've probably seen me in there. I'm a bit of a clutz."

"How did you know that?"

"You told me."

"No I didn't. Where are we going?" She asked panic rising in her chest again. They seemed to be going further into the maze of alleys. It was at this point she realised something was very wrong. But it was too late.

"I was so hoping not to have to do this." he muttered, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back.

Connie opened her mouth to scream out but the man clamped a cloth over her mouth and nose. A sickly sweet smell filled her nose. She felt consciousness slipping away. As she slipped into the darkness the man whispered into her ear.

"We have met. My name is Mark. Mark Ritche. And Rita's mine.

* * *

Back at Rita's place, the blonde had pulled on her stripy onesie. She'd not been able to stop smiling since her drink with Connie. She felt like she was finally getting her life back together. For the first time since Mark had been sent down, she felt free.

She picked up her phone and checked it for the thirteenth time that evening. Connie had promised to text her when she got in. It,d been a good two hours since they'd said goodbye outside the Hope and Anchor. Rita was beginning to worry. What if something had happened?

Her phone bleeped twice. Rita leapt on it. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was Connie. She quickly opened the text and read it. Her breath caught in her throat, and she hastily read it again. She covered her mouth with her hand, a tear slipping down her cheek.

'Hello Rita remember me? Your husband? I thought not. I saw you with that brunette bitch tonight. Dont worry, she's safe. For now.

Dont go to the police. Not unless you want her to wind up dead. I'll be watching.

Mark.'


	2. Chapter 2

Rita sobbed. How could she do that to Connie? How did she not see this coming? Why was she letting this piece of scum hurt her again? She felt rage boiling inside her. She snatched the phone from the couch and text back furiously,

'Mark.

I swear to God you hurt one hair on her head and I'll kill you myself. I won't contact the police you have my word. I'm going to find you, and when I do you're going to wish you were never born.

Watch your back,

Rita.'

Slamming her phone on the table, she went to her room and crawled under her covers. She pulled her knees close to her chest.

"Don't worry Connie, I'll find you. Just hold on." she whispered into the darkness before falling into a fitfull sleep.

* * *

Connie groaned softly as she came round, her head pounding. She squinted as artifical light filled her vision, blinking several times to pull things back into focus. She was in a small dimly light room, with a small slit of a window a few feet above her head. She was sat on a dingy floor that looked like it hadnt been washed in years.

She shuddered and went to pull her arms around herself for comfort. Upon finding she couldn't, she craned her head round over her shoulder to find her wrists were cable tied together and attached to a rusty pipe behind her. Her ankles were in the same state of affairs (minus the pipe) and she had been stripped of her precious heels. Whoever had brought her here was in no hurry to see her leave.

Who had brought her here? She tried desperately to remember what had happened before she passed out. Had he given her a name? Connies heart thudded in her chest.

Mark.

She struggled against her constraints in an attempt to free herself. She had to tell Rita. She had to warn her.

As she struggled, the door was unlocked, and her kidnapper came strolling in.

"Woah, easy tiger! We dont want you to hurt yourself do we now?"

Connie glared at him.

"Why do you care?" She spat venomusly.

""Because it takes all the fun out of it for me." Mark smiled nastily, kneeling down in front of his captive.

"Such a pretty thing. No wonder my Ritas fallen for you. I bet youre even more beautiful without those clothes on." He leered. Connie spat in his face, glowering at him.

SMACK.

Connies ear rang with the force of the slap as blood trickled down her cheek.

"You sly bitch." he sneered gripping her chin firmly and forcing her to look at him. "Try anything like that again and youll regret it."

He slammed her head into the wall. Conne gasped in pain, not taking her eyes off him.

"Do you understand me?" he demanded. Connie nodded meekly.

"Good. I'll be back to check on you later."

He slammed the door shut and bolted it.

The brunette listened as his footsteps disappeared down the corridor, hot tears slipping down her cheeks. She was terrified.

Did Rita even know where she was, what'd happened? Connie didnt even know how long she'd been there. She had never felt so alone in her life. She shuffled herself into a more comfortable position, praying for this nightmare to come to an end.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rita had started her shift in the ED, after having roughly only 4 hours of sleep.

"Rita have you got a minute?" Zoe asked pulling her to one side./p

"Yeah, course, what's up?"

"Have you seen Connie at all? Its not like her to be late."

"Oh, sorry Zo I forgot to tell you. She had to pop off to the US to see Grace. She's not very well. It was all last minute."

"Right thanks Rita. I'll let Hannsen know. Do you know when she'll be back?"

Rita shook her head.

"Alright thanks Rita. Are you okay? You look exauhsted."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I just need to pop to the loo, can you give us a minute?"

Zoe nodded looking worried. The blonde rushed off into the toilets and locked herself in a cubicle. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. She had a photo message. Opening it Rita let out a little sob.

Unconcious, but very much alive, the photo showed her beloved clinical lead restrained to a pipe. Rita stared at the photo for a good 5 minutes, inspecting her girlfriend closely.

"Rita, are you in there?" came Tess' voice, "We've got a major RTC coming in and we could do with your help."

"I'll be right out Tess!" she called, mopping at her face with a tissue.

She left the toilets and got stuck into her work, allowing it to consume her.


	3. Chapter 3

TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE MENTION!

* * *

"He's been asistolic for ten minutes now. We have to call it." Zoe sighed.

Rita continued to furiously compress his chest, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't help but imagine Connie lay on the trolly, after Rita finally found her, dying because she had failed to find her fast enough.

"Rita. We need to stop."

The blonde nurse shook her head furiously. "I can't lose her."

The image of Connie had become so real, Rita had forgotten who she was treating. Tess frowned, and gently placed a hand on Rita's arm.

"He's gone Rita." she said, emphasising the gender.

The senior staff nurse blinked bewildered, realising her mistake. Nodding, she stepped down and ran a hand through her short blonde hair.

"Time of death 17:32." Zoe concluded as Tess turned off the monitor. She walked over to Rita and gently put an arm round her shoulders.

"I think you and I need a little chat." Tess mumbled quietly, guiding Rita from resus into her office.

She entered sitting Rita down in her chair. Charlie looked up from his paperwork, concern plastered on his face. The blonde's face crumpled, and she began to sob heavily, all the emotion she had been bottling up all day crashing out in furious waves. Tess pulled her close, rubbing comforting circles on her back. She looked up at Charlie, who sat there dumbfounded. Neither of them had seen the short blonde so broken, and knew something terrible must've happened.

"Rita. Rita what's happened?" Tess asked.

Rita shook her head violently. Charlie put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can trust us Rita. What's happened?"

She shook her head again, "I can't. He'll kill her if I tell you."

Charlie's stomach dropped. He flashed a quick glance at Tess, who looked as shocked as he did.

"So don't tell us. Show us."

Rita looked up at the kind nurse. Why hadn't she thought of that? She pulled her phone out of her pocket, unlocked it and handed it to Charlie. He smiled and took it from her, quickly reading the texts and glancing at the photo. He handed it to Tess shock and fear painted onto his face.

"Oh my God." she whispered, "Is that... Connie?"

The blonde nodded, pulling a tissue from the box. Her hands were shaking violently and her eyes darted around the room. Tess put a comforting hand on her knee.

"It's going to be alright. We'll find her."

"How could you possibly know that? I don't even know where to start looking."

"When did you last see her?"

"Last night outside the Hope and Anchor."

"How did she get home?"

"She walked. I offered to give her a lift but she turned me down. I should have insisted."

She buried her face in her hands.

"None of this is your fault Rita." Charlie soothed.

"But it is Charlie! Don't you see? He's MY ex husband. She went out with ME. I let her walk home. It's all MY fault." she began sob heavily into Tess' shoulder, guilt and terror racking her delicate form.

Tess held her tight, whispering softly in her ear in a desperate attempt to soothe her fear-stricken friend.

* * *

Connie awoke with a crick in her neck. The cable ties were beginning to rub her wrists raw. She winced as she adjusted her position and swallowed. Her throat was dry and she couldn't remember the last time she'd had something to eat.

How long had she been here? Surely someone had noticed she was missing by now?

The door was unlocked and Mark sauntered in carrying a tray.

"Hey princess! I figured you might be hungry."

Connie said nothing, focusing intently on her bare feet. Mark took a cup off the tray, with a straw in it, and offered it to Connie. She quickly finished the glass, relieved as the cool water soothed her aching throat. She rested her head against the wall, breathing heavily, licking her lips to collect the last drops of moisture.

He took the cup from her and gently moved a lock of hair from the side of her face. Connie fought hard not to flinch away. Mark tutted softly.

"You're not afraid of me are you? We'll have to do something about that!"

He lent in close to her face. She could smell alcohol on his breath. He slid his hand down the side of her bruised cheek, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"So beautiful." he sighed, :She doesn't deserve you Connie."

The brunette began to tremble. His hand moved from her cheek to the side of her neck.

He knealt in front of her moving closer than she was comfortable with.

"You deserve someone strong, someone who can protect you. Like me."

He smashed his lips onto hers pulling her head close. Connie tried desperately to pull away, but with her hands and feet restrained there was nothing she could do as he forced himself upon her.

* * *

Charlie returned to the office carrying three cups with him. He handed one to Tess and another to Rita, keeping the last one for himself.

"Thanks." she muttered, sipping from the cup tentativly. Charlie watched her his eyes filled with concern.

"How about we go and look for her tonight, around the area where she lives?"

"No. I have to do this by myself. If he sees me with anyone else he'll kill her."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

Rita shook her head smiling sadly.

"I wish there was Tess, truely I do."

Rita's phone vibrated with a text alert. She seized it and hastily read the new text. Tears slipped down her cheek and she squeezed her eyes shut. Tess gently took the phone from Rita as her and Charlie read it.

'Hey Reets! I can tell why you picked this one. She's very pretty, and when you two finally sleep together, boy are you in for a treat! x'

Charlie swore quietly, anger engraved into every line in his face. Tess pursed her lips and put her arm around the petit blonde.

"We can't let you do this on your own Rita, you understand that don't you?"

She nodded slowly.

"We'll find a way round this, and when we find her, we'll make him pay for this." Charlie vowed.

"He won't get away with it Rita." Tess agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rita yawned as she swept the backstreets behind Connie's house for the eleventh time that evening. It'd been nearly 48 hours since the clinical lead's abduction, and Rita was no closer to finding her. The three nurses had decided to do alternate nights in different places to avoid raising Mark's suspicions.

Charlie had done the area near the Hope and Anchor last night, and Tess was doing the alleys behind the hospital. There had be no further communication from her ex. She couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Shivering, Rita pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. She thought of her girlfriend, cold, violated and terrified and a tear began to run down her cheek. Sighing, she turned around and headed back in the direction she'd come in. If she'd hadn't have been lost in thought, she might have seen the discarded scarf that she'd bought the brunette a few weeks ago.

* * *

Connie pulled her knees closer to her chest in an attempt to keep herself warm. The room was freezing cold, due to the lack of heating and the season and the brunette's thin top was doing nothing to help the situation. The door was unbolted loudly and she flinched away from the door, memories from her captivity fuelling her fear.

"That's better. You should be afraid of me." Mark sneered.

He approached her, as she scooted as far back against the wall as she could manage, head bowed, refusing to meet his gaze. He pulled a small pocket knife from his pocket amd held it up to the light. A small wimper of fear escaped his captives lips as she squeezed her eyes shut. He ran the flat of the blade across her arm smiling.

"There, there sweet cheeks. It's okay. This won't hurt a bit."

He gripped the blade in his hands and moving swiftly he cut the cable ties from around he ankles and wrists. Connie sat bewildered, rubbing at her wrists.

"I thought you might want to strech your legs a bit. Ill be back in an a couple of hours." He shut the door and left the brunette alone in the dark. She struggled to her feet, working the stiffness out of her muscles as she walked round the room. She thought about the outside world.

She had no idea how long she'd been here. It felt like years, but realistically she knew it had probably only been a few days.

Did Rita know what had happened to her? What if Mark had her too?

'Stop it.' she scolded herself, 'This won't help anything.' She thought back to the previous night, to what Mark had done to her. Since when had she been so weak?

Angry tears slipped down her cheeks as she cursed herself quietly for letting it happen. She missed Rita. She missed the ED. Hell, to some extent she even missed Zoe. She wanted to get out of here to return back to normal. She wanted to hold Rita close and tell her exactly how she felt, to kiss her like she had never kissed anyone. To tell her... to tell her she loved her. Her legs crumpled underneath her as the tears she had been holding back for so long came flooding out.

* * *

Rita shoved her bag into her locker roughly, smoothing out the creases in her uniform.

"Good morning Rita." Ethan smiled at the blonde and handed a mug of coffee, "Here you look like you could do with this."

Rita smiled gratefully at the registrar, "Do I really look that bad?" She asked, taking the mug from him.

"Late night reading was it?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"I often find myself so endorsed in a book that I lose track of the time and before I know it, it's 2am. Sorry I'm rambling again aren't I?" Rita giggled as he blushed slightly.

"Thank you Ethan, you always know when to cheer me up."

He smiled warmly as Tess stuck her head in, "Ethan, Rita we've got an emergency coming in. A boiler explosion at a local school, multiple casulties."

"Ugh, I hate these cases." Rita groaned, pulling herself up from the comfy seats in the staffroom. Ethan followed her out, setting his cup down on the unit.

"Find anything last night?" Tess whispered. Rita shook her head slightly, chewing her lip. Tess squeezed her hand reassuringly, smiling softly at her.

"Maybe next time eyh?"

"I hope so Tess I really do."

* * *

The door was unlocked again, and Connie jumped startled. Mark gestured for her to sit down again.

"Time for you to be tied up again honey-bun."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes. Self protection."

"I won't let you." she said, trying to sound brave.

Mark shook his head mockingly, "Come on, don't be like that."

Connie stood firm, her fists clenched, not taking her eyes off him. He moved further into the doorway and with lightning speed landed a punch in Connie's stomach. She cried out in pain as she felt several of her lower ribs crack and crumpled to the floor. He dragged her back over to the pipe and hastily cable tied to it once more. The former heart surgeon began to cry, shoulders shaking with the force of her grief.

She just wanted this nightmare to end. She wanted to go home.

After restraining her ankles her pulled her head back using her hair. She gasped in pain, as whispered darkly in her ear,

"You ever do that again, and you won't be the only one who suffers."

He let go of her hair and slammed out of the room, making sure to bolt the door behind him. Connie let out a howl of aungish and sorrow, before burying her head in her knees.

* * *

Tess looked at her watch. It was almost 11. Sighing, she decided to call it quits for the night. It'd been a long and gruelling shift, and all she wanted to do was put her feet up. As she walked out of the alleys behind the hospital something caught her eye. There, lying in the mud, was a staff badge. She hurried to it and picked it up, hastily cleaning the mud off it with the corner of her sleeve.

'Connie Beauchamp, Clinical Lead.'

Tess hugged the staff badge close to her chest, before pulling out her phone. As she hailed a taxi, the phone connected with Rita's.

"Rita it's me I'm on way over. I think I've found something."


	5. Chapter 5

Rita's heart skipped. Had they finally found the clue they needed to find Connie?

"O-okay Tess, I'll phone Charlie. See you soon."

Rita hung up quickly, found Charlies number and phoned.

"Rita? Its half eleven. Whats the matter?"

"Sorry Charlie, Tess has found something. Shes on her way over."

There was a loud thud on the other end of the phone.

"Charlie? Charlie?"

"I'm still here dont worry, I knocked the clock off the bedside table."

"You had me worried for a minute there!"

"Sorry, I'm on my way over. I'll be about ten minutes."

"Okay Charlie, see you soon."

The call was ended, and Rita let out a small sob. Was this nightmare about to come to an end? Would she finally find her?

The door bell rang and Rita rushed to answer it. Tess stood illuminated by the light in the hallway, grasping her discovery tight in her hand. The blonde gestured for her to come in and was about to close the door when she saw Charlie pull up outside. She patiently waited by the door as her ran up the path, still in his pyjama bottoms.

"Do you often turn up at peoples houses in your pjs?" she asked, a smile lacing her lips.

"Do you often recieve company in your onesie?" he countered.

Rita led him into the living room and the pair sat down as Tess showed them the staff badge. Rita gently took it from her and ran her finger over the photo of the clinical lead, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Where did you find it?" she whispered.

"Lying in the mud in an alley behind the hospital."

"But that's in the opposite direction to her house."

It suddenly clicked. Of course. It made sense now. Rita looked up at the two older nurses and could see they were thinking the same thing.

"She's behind the hospital." Charlie muttered.

The three sat in silence not quite daring to believe it.

"We need to check the CCTV footage before we do anything." Tess broke the silence, fiddling the cuff of her sleeve.

Rita nodded. Charlie put her hand on her shoulder.

"I told you we'd find her." he grinned as the blonde began to cry, hope filling her chest. Tess sat next to her and put an arm round her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, this nightmare is finally coming to an end."

* * *

Connie shivered at the freezing temperatures of the room. Every part of her body ached, especially her ribs which she presumed to be broken. She moved herself into a more comfortable position, wincing as pain shot through her body. Her stomach growled, reminding of the gnawing hunger she'd become so acustomed to recently. She'd given up all hope of being rescued and had resigned herself to the slow and toturous death that was coming.

Tears slid down her cheeks, leaving lines in the dirt that covered her face. Her hair was matted and greasy, hanging limply around her face and her once full figure was becoming thinner as the days wasted away. Sniffing, Connie pulled her knees closer to her chest trying to retain what little body heat she had.

She had so much left to say, to Rita, to Grace. She wanted nothing more than to hold her two girls in her arms again. She thought back to when Grace was 18 months old and had fallen down the stairs. She remembered how scared she'd been waiting for Grace to come out of theatre. How sure she was that she'd never hold her baby girl again. She thought about how Rita must be feeling (even if she didnt know that Mark had taken her, she should have realised something was wrong by now). It was then she resolved to stay alive as long as possible. For Ritas sake, and for Grace's sake. She grit her teeth and whispered to herself,

"My name is Constance Beauchamp, I work in Holby City ED. My girlfriend is Rita Freeman, I have one daughter named Grace, and they need me to survive."

She repeated her little mantra until she felt herself slipping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Rita awoke that morning to find herself on the couch in the living room. She frowned, momentairly confused as to why. Remembering the events of the night before, a small smile graced her lips. She was wearing Connie's staff badge and as she rose from the couch she gently stroked the edge of it.

Charlie and Tess had fallen asleep on the other couch, Tess' head on Charlie's shoulder. Rita slipped into the kitchen and put the kettle on, hastily making them all a cup of coffee. When the drinks were made she took her guests through and gently woke them up.

"Morning guys!"

"Ugh, what time is it?" Tess groaned, rubbing the back of her neck.

"7 o'clock."

"Oh God, my shift starts in half an hour! I've not got time to go home and shower." Charlie groaned.

"You can use mine if you want." Rita offered.

"It's very sweet of you Rita, but I cant turn up to work in my pjs now can I?"

Rita giggled, I think you should, itll cheer the staff right up!

Tess giggled.

"It's not happening!"

Charlie thanked Rita for the coffee before setting off home for a change of clothes. Tess sat back on the couch and sipped from the cup.

"So, what happens next?" Tess asked, looking at the small blonde.

"Check the CCTV, and see if we can see her, then check the alleys for back rooms and what-not."

Tess smiled warmly, as she saw a light spark in the brown eyes of her friend, a spark that she'd not seen for the last few days.

"Right, come on then. Lets get ready for work."

Rita nodded, ducking into her room.

* * *

"Oh Louise, I need a favour?" Rita lent on the reception desk, and grinned at Lousie, who looked wary.

"It depends what it is."

"I need the CCTV footage from Wednesday evening."

"Why?"

"Apparantly, someone was mugged outside the ED and the police want me to pass it on to them."

"Alright, but it'll cost you a drink tonight!"

"Deal! Thanks Lousie!"

"No problem. Just give me ten minutes yeah?"

"That's brilliant." The senior staff nurse walked off, deciding to do some paperwork to pass the time. Fifteen minutes later a knock came at the door.

"Come in."

"I've got the footage you wanted Rita."

"That's superb, I'll buy you a glass of wine to make up for it tonight. Thanks again Lou."

Lousie smiled before leaving the room, almost knocking Charlie over as she did so./

"Sorry Charlie."

"It's alright Louise." He smiled, before closing the door behind him.

Is that it?

The small nurse nodded, her hands trembling as she slipped the DVD into the slot in her computer. She quickly fast forwarded until she reached the point where her and Connie were leaving the pub. She blushed furiously as the camera caught them kissing goodnight, whilst Charlie wiggled his eyebrows at her. She slapped his arm and watched as her girlfriend slipped into the shadows. The pair watched intently for five minutes, before Rita sighed and reached over to turn it off. At that moment Charlie caught her hand. He pointed at the screen.

A hooded figure was staggering across the car park, sticking close to the walls in an attempt to hide himself. Over his shoulder, slung like a fresh carcass was a woman with long brunette hair and a blue coat.

"That's it. That's her." Rita breathed, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. The hooded figure slipped down an alley to the left of the entrance, disappearing from view.

"Do you know whats down that alley Charlie?"

"It's a dead end I think, though there might be a door on the right, towards the back that used to lead to the ED but they stopped using that area after the explosion a few years ago."

"Do you think...?"

"It's incredibly likely."

Rita pulled her phone from her pocket.

'Mark, I know where youre hiding. Bring Connie round to the front of the ED entrance in twenty minutes. Youll be approching from the nearest alley on the left handside of the entance. I'll be waiting. Rita,'

She sent the text before turning to Charlie, "Tell Zoe to get a trolley ready and prep resus. Explain everything to her, but don't come out until I give you the signal. Oh, and could you alert your friends in the force. Tell them to turn up discreetly. I dont want her hurt anymore than she already has been."

Charlie nodded and left the office. Leaning back in her chair, Rita let the tears flow. She'd done it, she'd found Connie. She prayed that it wasnt too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Connie found herself being roughly shaken awake. She moaned softly as pain coursed through her abdomen./p

"Wake up you stupid bitch!"

She felt the pressure release from her wrists and she opened her eyes, confused. She watched as he untied her ankles, not understanding what was going on. Gripping the top of her arm hard, Mark roughly dragged her to her feet. Connie gasped in pain and had to fight hard not to pass out as the room around her began to spin. She was forced forward, stumbling over her feet, not used to using them after being stuck in the same position for days.

* * *

Rita checked the clock. It had been seventeen minutes since she sent the text. Rising from her chair, she straightened the edge of her top and hastily made her way to the exit. Charlie caught up with her and talked her through things as they walked.

"Resus is ready when you are, Zoe was shocked to say the least but everything's in place. Terry, my friend from the force, is sending a black car with undercover officers. Theyll be here in two minutes. Oh, and I've brought Tess up to speed."

Rita nodded firmly and stopped at the door. Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I can't risk it. Thank you for your help Charlie. I couldn't have done this without you."

"No problem, but you do owe me several drinks!" He laughed.

Rita took a deep breath and stepped outside the doors. The chilly winter breeze whipped around her, causing her to shiver furiously. She scanned the bustling car park, trying to catch a glimpse of her girlfriend. A sick feeling set in the pit of her stomach. What if she'd gotten it wrong?

"Everybody move out of the way NOW!" called a gruff voice. Rita looked to the left and saw her.

Connie.

Thin, sickly and filthy, but it was her. Ritas heart skipped a beat.

"Connie!" Rita yelled, racing towards her.

"Stop, no further!" Mark yelled, holding a knife to her abdomen. The blonde stopped in her tracks, fear coursing through her viens.

"One more step and I swear to God I'll run her through!"

Rita looked at the brunette. Connie's eyes were filled with fear and she was trembling furiously.

"Mark. Let her go. This has nothing to do with her."

"God you've always been so naïve Reets!"

He began to dig the knife into her lower chest. Connie bit her lip, terrified of what was coming. Her eyes silently pleaded with Rita, desperate to get away from her kidnapper.

"Can't you see. She's the one thing coming between us!"

"For God's sake Mark! How many times? Were over! Our marrige ended the day you slept with your thirteen year old student!

A black car pulled up behind Rita. Two men got out and a voice yelled over the intercom,

"Mark Ritche, release your hostage and put your hands behind your head."

"I told you what would happen if you went to the police Rita."

"Mark no!"

Rita raced towards her, but it was too late. Mark plunged the knife into Connie's abdomen. The brunette's eyes widened in shock and fear as she dropped to her knees. He pulled the knife out and raced off, the police and Charlie in close pursuit. Rita reached Connie as her breathing became laboured. She pulled her head into her lap and screamed for Zoe.

"Oh Connie I'm so sorry." she sobbed, stroking the side of her face with her hand. The front of Connie's blouse was turning a dark shade of scarlet in a pool that was spreading fast. Rita tore off her cardigan and pressed it to the wound, desperately trying to stem the bleed.

"Rita..."

"Hush Connie, its okay I'm here now. I won't leave you again I promise."

"I-I need to tell you something"

"It can wait till your better."

"No. It can't"

Rita looked her girlfriend in the eye, as tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"I should never have let you walk home."

Connie placed her hand over hers, "I love you Rita. I should have said so before, but I was too scared."

At that moment Zoe pushed her way through the crowd.

"Alright shows over, let me do my job." Dixie followed in close pursuit, ready to help lift her onto the trolley. She did a double take when she realised who it was.

"Connie? You look awful." she cried.

"Thanks Dixie I feel much better now!"

"Okay Connie, were going to lift you onto the trolley now. I won't lie to you, this will hurt a lot."

Zoe nodded to Dixie giving her the signal.

"On three. One. Two. THREE."

Connie screamed in agony as the pair hoisted her onto the bed. They rushed into the ED and headed straight for resus, the staff watching in awe as their clinical lead was brought in. Rita lent in close and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Con."

A smile fluttered across her lips as they crashed into resus.

"What the-" Cal started, staring in bewilderment at his boss.

"I'll explain later Cal. Right now we need to focus on saving her." Zoe stated.

"Rita you need to wait outside."

"No, I can't leave her again!"

Dixie put her arm round her shoulder and gently guided her outside.

"Come on lovey. There's nothing you can do for her now let Zoe do her job."

The pair exited resus as the monitors began to beep furiously.

"She's arrested!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Start chest compressions." Zoe commanded taking charge. Cal immediatly began CPR as Robyn preped the defib.

"Charge to 180."

The machine whirred into life.

"Stand clear. Oxyyen away. Shocking."

Connie's body jolted off the bed as the electricity raced through her body. Robyn checked her pluse, shaking her head. Cal clambered back up and began again.

"Come on Connie. Don't do this to us." he mumbled, desperately trying to restart her heart.

"Charge to 200. Clear. Oxygen away. Shocking."

The cycle repeated again to no avail. Zoe swore under her breath.

"Give her one microgram of adrenaline, and start compressions again for twenty reps."

She moved round to check the wound in Connie's abdomen. The pacs that they'd put in there seemed to be having little affect. Chewing her lip nervously, she watched as Cal attempted to revive his boss.

Tess burst into resus, as Zoe looked around. The senior nurse froze and looked at her friend, trying to figure out what was going on.

"How is she?"

"She's in a bad way Tess."

"Zoe we've got output with pulse." Robyn called as the bleeping of the monitor returned to its normal rythm.

The consultant let out a sigh of relief, gripping the edge of the bed hard.

"Right, let's get 2 units of O-Neg into her and crossmatch 10 more. Page the on-call general surgeon and the on-call CT surgeon."

Tess looked at Zoe confused.

"Her left lung's collapsed. Broken ribs."

"Theatre says they can't take her for half an hour yet."

"Give me the phone." Zoe held out her hand for it.

"Hi this is Zoe Hanna, acting clinical lead. This patient needs to go to theatre now. Well I'm sorry, that's not good enough! She will die if you don't see to her NOW. Who's the surgeon in theatre now? Put me through to him."

She glanced at Connie. She couldn't let her bleed out in resus. Not after everything she'd been through.

"Well put me on speaker phone then! Ric?"

"I can hear you Zoe. What's the problem?"

"I need you to see this patient now Ric."

"I'm in the middle of an op."

"Ric. This patient is Connie."

There was a silence on the end of the phone.

"The Connie?"

"How many other Connies do you know?"

"Give me five minutes."

The line went dead and Zoe sighed.

"They'll take her in five minutes."

The doors to resus opened again, and Jac Naylor entered.

"I was paged?"

She strode over to the bed and looked down.

"Bloody hell! Is that Connie?"

Tess nodded.

"What the hell happened?"

"It's a looong story."

"CT complication?"

"Collapsed left lung."

Jac took stethoscope from around her neck and listened closely to her mentors chest.

Air entry on the right is poor as well. Can we fit a chest drain before she goes up to theatre?"

Zoe beckoned to Cal who preped the kit. As they connected the drain, Connie moaned softly, regaining conciousness. Zoe shone her torch in her eyes, checking her pupils.

"Connie, it's Zoe. Do you know where you are?"

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"You have nothing to apoligise for." Zoe replied. She went to put a hand on her shoulder, but Connie flinched away, fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me again."

Zoe's eyes softened as she looked at the clinical lead. She was a shadow of her former self, broken by the abuse she had suffered at the hands of her kidnapper. She slipped away from her bedside to stand next to Tess.

"Have they caught him yet?"

"They're still in pursuit."

Zoe glanced over at her again, chewing at her lip.

"Theatre's ready!" Robyn called. Nodding, the consultant released the brakes and they wheeled out of resus, Jac hot on her tail making arrangements for CT equipment to be taken to Keller One.

* * *

Rita stared into the depths of the coffee that Dixie had bought her. The two were sat in the Peace Garden awaiting news on Connie's status.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Dixie asked.

"He'd threatened to kill her. You saw what he did when the police turned up. I couldn't risk it."

"At least she's safe now."

Tears began to roll down the younger blonde's cheeks.

"What if they can't save her Dixie? What if she- if she-"

"Hey come on, this is Connie Beauchamp we're talking about!" Dixie cried as Rita broke down, shoulders heaving with the force of her sobs,

"She'll pull through just to spite everyone!"

Rita laughed, leaning against her friend.

"I love her so much Dixie. If I ever get my hands on him, I'll kill him."

Rita spotted Robyn running towards them. She stood up quickly as she reached them.

"How is she?"

"In theatre. Jac Naylor and Ric Griffin are operating on her."

"But... but Jac's a cardio tharasic surgeon..."

"One of her lungs collapsed."

Rita sank onto the bench, her hand covering her mouth, her tears spilling out in torrents. Dixie put her arm around her shoulders, whilst Robyn knelt in front of her holding her free hand.

"She was stable when we sent her up to theatre. Her chances are good."

Rita looked into Robyn's eyes, too overcome with emotion to comprehend what she was saying. It felt as though she was in a nightmare, unable to wake herself up and forced to watch as everything crumpled around her.

"I need to be alone." she mumbled, getting up off the bench and hastily walking away. Dixie called after her but so continued to move away, now running.

* * *

"I need some more light in here!" Jac called. Both surgeons frantically tried to pack the bleeding.

"Where's all this coming from?" Ric asked, trying desperately to find the source.

"I've no idea."

The monitor began to bleep furiously.

"BP's dropping!"

"For God's sake! Where is it!" Jac swore as the bleeping increased in pitch and speed.

"Wait I've got it! Cross clamps please! Quickly!"

He quickly cut off the blood flow coming from the tear in her spleen.

"BP's still falling"

"What?"

"Damn, there must be another! Have you checked the aorta?" Jac asked.

"No, can you see a tear?"

Jac inspected the aorta carefully.

"More light! Hang on, yep, I've got it!"

She grabbed the clamps and cut off the bleed.

"BP's rising."

Jac sighed heavily in relief, "I bet you think you're funny, don't you Connie? Scaring us like that." she muttered as they began to stich the tears.

* * *

Rita staggered round to the side of the ED, breathing heavily from running. She lent against the wall, trying to catch her breath. She resolved to go back and reassure Dixie that she was okay.

A hand reached around her mouth and pulled her backwards into the dark alley, preventing her from calling out. She was flung against a wall her arms held in place by two strong fists. Her eyes blazing with fury, she glared at the man in front of her.

"Let go of me Mark. I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Ooo fiesty! Come on Reets, we're meant to be together!"

"No we're not! It's over Mark. I've moved on!"

He ignored and began to kiss her. She kneed him hard in the crotch. He groaned in agony, but instead of releasing her as Rita had hoped, her gripped her by the throat.

"Fine, if I can't have you, nobody can."

His grip tightened and Rita clawed desperately at his hands. She began to feel naseous and her head swam. She could feel the blackness creeping in, but fought against it, determined to stay awake.

"OI!" a voice yelled. Ian was racing towards them. He barrelled into Mark knocking him over. Rita collapsed in a heap, coughing and spluttering.

"Get off me!"

"Not a chance mate. You alright Rita?"

The blonde just nodded, fighting to get her breath back. Her throat ached and the strength had left her body. Charlie appeared at the entrance.

"I've found him!" he called, kneeling down next to Rita. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." she croaked, smiling softly at him.

"Well I went to get you checked out just in case."

The police officers that had arrived at the scene pounded into the alley and dragged the kidnapper off the floor and cuffed him.

"Mark Ritche, I'm arresting you for the kidnapping, sexual assault and attempted murder of Constance Beauchamp, as well as a charge of Grevious Bodily Harm against Rita Freeman. You do not have to say anything, but should remember anything you do say may be held against you in court."

"This isn't over Rita! You'll see!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, everything's fine. Just some nasty bruising." Charlie grinned at the blonde.

"Great, so I can go now?"

"Yes, go and see Connie." Rita lept off the bed and started towards the lift.

"Rita?"

"Yeah?"

"The IV?"

Rita looked down at her hand and saw the neddle sticking out of her hand.

"Oh yeah... that probably needs to come out huh?"

She sat back down on the bed, waiting patiently as he removed the drip from her hand.

"There. All done."

"Now can I go?"

Charlie sat next to her on the bed, and looked her in the eyes.

"It's all over now Rita. Connie's out of theatre and making a full recovery. Mark has been charged and will probably spend the rest of his life in jail. You're finally free."

The blonde looked back at the elderly nurse, welling up again.

"I know... I just hope Connie'll be okay. I can't even begin to imagine what she's been through these last four days."

"Go on. Find your girlfriend."

Rita grinned broadly and sped off. Charlie smiled, laughing softly. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning round, he gratefully accepted the coffee that Tess held out to him.

"You've earned this."

"Thanks. Have you seen her yet?"

"Not since she went up to theatre. She was in a bad way. She thought Zoe was going to hurt her."

Charlie's eyebrows furrowed in worry, and slipped an arm around Tess' shoulders.

"She'll be okay. This is Connie we're talking about."

"I hope so Charlie, I really do."

* * *

Rita listened to the quiet beeping of the monitor next to her sleeping friend. She gently took her hand and inter-twined their fingers. She looked at the harsh red marks on Connie's wrist and felt anger rising up inside her again.

"Urgh..."

Rita's eyes shot towards her face.

"Connie?"

The brunette's eyes flickered open. Her eyes darted around the room in panic.

"Connie, Connie it's okay. It's me. It's Rita."

She put her hand on her shoulder.

"No. No, I'm sorry. Please. Don't hurt me again."

"Connie, you're safe now, it's okay, everything's going to be fine. I'm here."

Connie looked to towards her, eyes bright with terror. It took several moments of Rita's soothing words before she recognised her.

"Reets?"

"Yeah Con, it's me, I'm right here. I won't leave you again."

Connie began to sob, burying her head in Rita's shoulder.

"I thought I was going to die in there." she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Connie." Rita buried her face in her hair. She didn't care that it hadn't been washed in days, she just had to be close to her.

"I should never have let that happen, I'm so sorry Con."

"I missed you Rita."

"I know, I missed you too."

Connie shifted across the bed, and patted the empty space next to her.

"Sit with me?"

Rita clambered up next to her on the bed and slipped her arm round her shoulders. Connie rested her head on her chest, playing with the lanyard around Rita's neck.

"Hey! This is mine!"

"Huh? Oh, I must've forgotten to take it off this morning."

"Where did you get it?"

"Tess found it when she went looking for you last night."

"Wait... there were other people out looking for me other than you?"

"Yeah, Tess and Charlie. I only told them though, to protect you. To try and stop him hurting you. Not that I did a very good job."

"I thought everyone here hated me."

"What? Don't be daft. Sure, you can be a gigantic pain in the arse, but everyone has nothing but respect for you. Zoe bent over backwards to get you an earlier theatre slot. Ric and Jac slaved away for three hours to pull you back. Cal and Robyn relentlessly ressussictaed you, and Tess and Charlie helped me find you."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, you're more loved than you realise."

"I had no idea..."

The pair lay in silence, Connie soothing herself by listening to the steady beating of Rita's heart. Soon enough, her breathing slowed and became deeper, and she drifited into a restless sleep.

* * *

"No..." Connie whimpered. Rita stirred from her sleep as she whimpered again.

"Connie? Connie honey, wake up. It's just a dream sweetie." She shook her gently, trying to wake her from her nightmare.

"Please..."

"Con, it's me. You're just having a bad dream."

"No... please, just leave me alone..."

"Connie you need to wake up now."

Rita shook her again, taking care not to hurt her.

In the midst of her nightmare, she lashed out at Rita, knocking her from the bed. The small blonde fell with a crash, landing pecuilliarly on her arm.

She let out a sharp cry of pain, waking Connie from her nightmare.

"Rita? Oh my God, I'm sorry are you okay?"

She attempted to get up and help her, but a sharp pain jolted through her stomach.

"It's alright, stay still, you'll end up opening your stiches."

She gritted her teeth as she pulled herself up off the floor, rubbing her arm.

"I didn't... I was... Oh God!" Connie began to sob again, collapsing into her pillow.

"Hey, hey it's okay! It's okay. It was an accident. You were dreaming."

Rita put her arms around her and hugged her.

"It was just so real." she choked, burying her head in Rita's chest.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault Connie."

"No. It's not. I mean, you have an APPALING taste in men..." Rita giggled softly, "But it isn't your fault. He's crazy."

"I should have seen it coming."

"It's over now. We've got to move on with our lives."

"We can't just pretended nothing happened."

"No. Something like this doesn't just go away. But there are people out there who can help."

"Great. A psychaitrist." The blonde moaned rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it's the only way we'll get through this. Will you do this with me?"

The blonde looked deep into the soft brown eyes of her lover.

"Okay. Let's do it."

Connie grinned and lent against her shoulder.

"I love you Rita."

"I love you too."

The pair curled up together, slipping into a dreamless sleep. They thought that their nightmare had finally come to an end.

Little did they know, it was just the beginning.

* * *

 **That's it! Hope you enjoyed it, I do have a sequel ready and waiting if you want it? One final review would be lovely xxx**

Roo


End file.
